dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Dominus/Manual
The instruction manual booklet from the 1994 DOS game Dominus. (CD-ROM version) Front cover DOMINUS RULES OF ENGAGEMENT U.S.GOLD Inside front cover EPILEPSY WARNING Read before using your IBM PC or Compatible computer or allowing your children to use the system. A very small percentage of people have a condition that causes them to experience an epileptic seizure or altered consciousness when exposed to certain light patterns or flashing lights, including those that appear on a monitor screen and while playing games. Such people may have no medical history of seizures or epilepsy. Please take the following precautions to minimize any risk: Prior to use * If you or anyone in your family has ever had an epileptic condition or has experienced altered consciosness when exposed to flickering light, consult your doctor prior to playing. * Sit at least 2.5m (8ft) away from the television screen. * If you are tired or have not had much sleep, rest and commence playing only after you are fully rested. * Make sure that the room in which you are playing is well lit. * Use the game on as small a monitor screen as possible (preferably 14" or smaller). During use *Rest for at least 10 minutes per hour while playing a video game. * Parents should supervise their children's use of video games. If you or your child experiences any of the following symptoms while playing a video game: dizziness, altered vision, eye or muscle twitches, loss of awareness, disorientation, any invonlutary movement or convulsions IMMEDIATELY discontinue use and consult your doctor. Page 1 TABLE OF CONTENTS Installation...................................................2 The Overlord...................................................3 Rules of Battle................................................4 Getting Ready to Play..........................................4 The Options Screen.............................................5 Play Controls..................................................6 Hot Keys.......................................................7 Controlling the Game Action....................................7 The Cursor.....................................................7 Travel Icons...................................................8 Combat Icons...................................................9 The Kingdom Map................................................10 Battlefield Mode...............................................11 The Generals and the War Room..................................12 Report.........................................................12 Deploy Monsters................................................13 Recall from Area...............................................13 Recall from Task...............................................13 Gather Components..............................................13 Create Traps...................................................14 Trap an Area...................................................14 Spy on a Clan..................................................14 Magick.........................................................15 Purposes of Spells.............................................15 Cast a Spell...................................................15 Make a Spell According to the Book of Magick...................16 Hidden Spells..................................................16 The Component Inventory........................................16 Traps..........................................................17 Purposes of Traps..............................................17 Make a Trap....................................................17 Make Them Tell: Interrogation..................................18 Reasons to Interrogate Captives................................18 Interrogate a Prisoner.........................................18 The Kennels....................................................19 Select a monster for the Mixing Room...........................19 The Monster Mixing Room........................................20 Mix a Monster..................................................21 They're in the Castle!: Hand-to-Hand Combat....................21 The Clans......................................................22 Victory or Defeat..............................................23 Saving and Loading Games.......................................23 Credits........................................................23 1''' Page 2 '''INSTALLATION FLOPPY Insert Disk 1 into Drive A or B. To select the correct drive type "A:" or "B:" and then type "INSTALL." Next, press the "ENTER" key. The installation program screen will appear. Follow the prompts to install Dominus onto your hard drive. Once the installation is successful, the setup program screen will appear. Follow the prompts to set your sound card or make a boot disk. Once the setup is complete, exit the setup screen and return to the DOS Prompt, C:\Dominus\>. Then type "DOM" to play. Important Note: It is always advisable to make a back-up copies of the your master program diskettes to increase the life of the masters and guard against accidents. Follow your computer's instructions to make copies of all game diskettes. CD-ROM Insert the Dominus CD into your CD-ROM drive. To select the CD-ROM drive, type "D:" or "E:" (or any appropriate drive) and press the "ENTER" key. From here, follow the floppy installation information listed above. Please read the readme.txt file for more information about installation. 2''' Page 3 '''THE OVERLORD It's all on your head now! You are an Overlord in the employ of an aged King who has long since tired of battling. Protection and control of the king- dom, its resources, treasures and its force of monsters are your obligations. Neighboring clans are invading the dominion. They are a scourge of rave- ous looters, soldiers and mages. Each group desires some resources that is abundant in the kingdom. The longer they steal from you, the stronger they become. There is a guiding wisdom of this land - Be ruthless! If you have any doubt about the intentions of these invaders, try to reason with them.... They may tear you apart! You have the power of Command. Four monster generals will do your bid- ding. Your hideous monster army will march against enemies of the land instantly. Order spies to watch an invasion force before the battle. Or lay lethal traps to slow it down. You have the power of Magick. Cast a spell and an intruder suddenly bursts into flames. Cast another and clan members turn on their own brothers in a homicidal rage. Cast still another and the enemy simply vanishes. You have the power of Creation. Concoct the ultimate soldiers by magically mixing the monsters and prisoners locked in your kennels. You have the power of Inquiry. More bluntly, you can torture needed answers out of your captives. Your first taste of power might bring great pleasure. But the invading clans have their own magical spells and the advantage of overwhelming numbers. When you realize that a voracious swarm outnumbers your forces by 4 to 1, you will become more serious. They are coming. 3''' Page 4 '''RULES OF BATTLE Fight back with all your resources. Order your generals and mon- sters into combat. Lay traps. Use Magick to destroy the clans and enhance your own forces. Gain information through interrogation and spies. Or fight with your own hands. GETTING READY TO PLAY Following the Title Screen, the Game Selection Screen appears. Wait a moment and the Dominus story screens appear. Watch them to get an idea of what you are up against. When you are ready to begin, press the Spacebar to re-display the Game Selection Screen. NOTE: From now on the word "click" refers to a single click with the left mouse button. The few right clicks and double clicks that you need will be clearly noted. 4''' Page 5 '''THE OPTIONS SCREEN Before beginning the Dominus adventure, take time in view the Options. Click Options to open the screen. Click once to open a menu or change a setting. After making your option selec- tions, click Exit to return to the Game Screen. Click New Game to begin the adventure of the Overlord. DIFFICULTY LEVEL Difficulty ranges through 7 levels, from Serf (easiest) to Overlord (hard- est). As the difficulty level increases, the invasion becomes swifter. Initial points of attack are more numerous, and the clans more powerful and vora- cious. At Serf level, you begin the game with an army of 300 monsters. At Overlord level, your army is 120 strong. Resources and components also become rarer at higher difficulty. Try one of the less troublesome levels like Serf or Explorer as a beginner. NOTE: You cannot change the Difficulty Level of a saved game. MESSAGE LEVEL This adjusts the frequency of warnings about clan invasion positions and movements. Level 1 is infrequent. Level 5 keeps you constantly updated. MUSIC ON/OFF Click once for On or Off. This controls the music and sound effects. NOTE: Did you remember to set up the sound source in the Installation Program? 5''' Page 6 '''PLAY CONTROLS 6''' Page 7 '''HOT KEYS CONTROLLING THE GAME ACTION *Accomplish most gameplay by pointing the Sword cursor at an icon, enemy or option and clicking the left mouse button. *Travel through the land and castle by clicking icons or areas of the kingdom. Wage war by clicking the green battle icons in Battlefield Mode. *A few controls require key presses. You can also use Hot Key shortcuts for some actions. (See above.) THE CURSOR *Move the cursor with the mouse to scroll the screen view in any direction during Battlefield Mode. *If a spell, trap or monster is chosen, the cursor is armed and changes to show you which item has been selected. Touch enemies with the cursor to attack them. Click the cursor to launch the trap, spell or monster. When you run out of that item, the cursor returns to its sword shape. *Touch enemies, monsters and resources with the cursor and press Spacebar to display stats or identify an item. Press Spacebar again to close a screen. *Use the cursor and the Ctrl key to guide the Overlord and aim his weapon. 7''' Page 8 '''TRAVEL ICONS Click these icons to travel through your Kingdom and Castle. 8''' Page 9 '''COMBAT ICONS These are the green icons along the right side of the screen when you are in Battlefield Mode. 9''' Page 10 '''THE KINGDOM MAP A day of tranquility is dashed when you receive the first warning. You gaze into the Crystal Ball for revelations. You see your entire kingdom from the rocky ocean coast to the northern forest wilderness. A Raider Clan flag flies to the North near the outer walls. Already they are looting. If you don't annihilate this menace before it enters the castle, you could perish in disgrace during the last showdown in the throne room! Only your ghost would see the castle as it explodes in flames, its fierce light a beacon of defeat for all the world to see. * The red pulsing square shows where your current Battlefield Mode is set. To change the Battlefield Mode to a different sector, point at it with the cursor and click. * The flags represent the enemy clans. A small invasion force shows a partial flag. A full flag represents a large force. Arrows show the direction of travel for each mob of invaders. * The yellow Shield symbols represent your forces when you deploy them. A large force shows a full Shield, a partial one represents a smaller force. The exact number will display every time you click to deploy a force. 10 Page 11 BATTLEFIELD MODE You take a closer look. About 25 Raiders are heading southwest. You pick one and read his mind. His name is Bangismar. What are you thinking little Bangiswhatever? You become enraged and cast a Charm spell on him. Instantly he becomes dazed. Then three of his closest comrades turn on him insanely and fire arrows. You decide to start a skirmish by dropping a few monsters - Reptons. Then you fly down in your chariot for a closer view. You see the dominion's resources scattered on the ground. These are the riches that fuel your king- dom. This is what the clans have come to steal. You remember that you too are important to the clans. They want to fill your body with arrows and burn your kingdom to the ground. A mage unleashes a deadly spell and a hot frothy substance envelops two of your Reptons. Swiftly, you call for the Chariot and escape to the castle. Enter Battlefield Mode by clicking on any sector in the Kingdom Map. From this position, you can battle directly with the enemy or observe the course of a battle. * Enter Battlefield Mode for combat inside the Castle. Click the Castle in the center of the Kingdom Map to display the Castle Close-up. The 8 floors of the castle are labeled with roman numerals. Floor VIII is the Throne Room. Click on any floor to enter Battlefield Mode on that floor. * Right click the Eye Icon to zoom in and out. * To gather information on any single clan member, monster or resource, touch it with the cursor and press Spacebar. A window will display the stats on that individual or identify the item. Press Spacebar again to close the window. * Click on Battle icons to cast spells, set traps and release monsters. You begin with a stock of spells and monsters, but you must make traps (or order a general to have them made). * Click on the Spell, Trap or Monster Icon to display each menu. Click the arrows at the bottom of a menu to view additional pages. The number of each item is listed next to it. Choose the one you want and Click to close the window. The cursor will change according to the item you armed yourself with. To release that item, aim with the cursor and click. * Retrieve a monster by pointing the cursor at him and right clicking. * If you want to battle in person, click the Chariot Icon. To retreat, click the Chariot Icon again to call the Chariot. * Click the Castle Icon to open the colored castle room icons. Click on the desired room to leave Battlefield Mode and return to that castle room. 11 Page 12 THE GENERALS AND THE WAR ROOM You have seen the hatred in their eyes and given them a taste of your own powers. Now it is time to show the clans your ferocity in all out war. First you call a meeting with your four generals. They sit across from you in the War Room looking back with the dead eyes of predators. It is good that they fear you. Any of these monsters would be a horrifying enemy. Fire Demons have penetrated the outer west wall. You call on Shonus to deploy 25 monsters to stop this assault. Next you instruct Unocles to create traps quickly using half his monsters and send the rest into combat. You order Lykos to gather Components for both traps and spells very quickly. You order Gargat to send out spies for intelligence on the Devourers. Later you demand a report from all generals. Numerous traps are now ready to deploy for capture. Your monsters have stopped the Fire Demons. Intelligence on the Devourers reports that they travel more slowly than you imagined and that they are social. The Generals have deployed their troops. The counter-attack is in full force. The ageless battle for the land rages below. Swords are swinging, arrows are flying, soldiers are falling. Issue orders to your Generals in the War Room. From here you control large monster forces and learn valuable information about the enemy. Prepare a general to receive orders by clicking on him. When he comes to attention, his order list will appear. Click an order to open an option screen of specifics. Exit by clicking on the door in the upper left corner of the screen. REPORT The Report Screen gives information about the monster forces under this general's command. If you order spy missions, trap production or compo- nent gathering, the generals will report the status of those. The Total Forces number in each general's report will drop as your army takes casu- alities. 12 Page 13 * Click Report to display the Report Screen. * Click View Clans or View Spells to review important infor- mation about the enemy (if you have any.) Click the report itself and a scroll will appear to give the exact information that was discovered. DEPLOY MONSTERS * Click Deploy Monsters to display the Deploy Monsters Screen. * Click the sector you want the force to attack. The generals will determine the force size. The scroll will appear telling you how many monsters have been deployed. Click again to close the scroll. * You may click again to deploy monsters until the scrolls saying "No monsters available" or "No more monsters can be deployed in that area" appear. Click again to close the scroll. RECALL FROM AREA Recall monsters when they have defeated the enemy in a sector or you need to attack in another place. Ant one General can recall your total army but the returning forces remain under the command of their original general. * Click Recall From Area to display the Recall Monsters Screen. * Click a sector containing your forces. All monsters will be recalled from that sector. A scroll will appear reporting the number of returning troops. RECALL FROM TASK * Click Recall From Task to display the Monster Forces Screen. * Click on the task you want to recall forces from. The scroll will display the number of troops returning. GATHER COMPONENTS This is where you order your forces to gather resources to make spells and traps. You can order the type, quantity and delivery time of the items by clicking on them. * Click Gather Components to display the Component Gathering options. * Make selections for type, quantity and time urgency. * Click Continue to deploy a gathering force. The scroll will tell you the number of troops gathering. Click again to close the scroll. * Click Continue again to deploy additional gatherers. 13 Page 14 CREATE TRAPS Deploy lethal or capture traps. Capture the enemy for interrogation pur- poses and as stock for mixing monsters. (See page 18 to learn the fine art of interrogation. See page 19 for more on mixing monsters) * Click Create Traps to display the trap options. * Make selections for type, quantity and time urgency. * Click Continue to deploy a trap force. The scroll will display the number of trap makers. Click again to close the scroll. * Click Continue again to add more trap makers to the force. TRAP AN AREA Traps produced by one General are available to the whole force. They also appear on the Overlords Trap Menu in Battlefield Mode. * Click Trap an Area to open the Trap Screen. * Click a sector. The scroll will display the number of traps laid and the total laid so far. * Click again to close the scroll. If you want to lay more traps, click the same or another sector. SPY ON A CLAN Deploy spies to find out about the motivations and skills of a clan. * Click Spy on a Clan. * Pick a clan by clicking its picture. * Specify the number of forces and duration of spying. * Click Continue to deploy a spy ring. The scroll will open to display the number of spies. Click again to close the scroll. * Click Continue again to deploy still more spies. * Spies return when they have gained important information. A mission may end quickly or take quite some time. Spies can be uncovered by the invaders and destroyed. 14 Page 15 MAGICK Now you have some time to cook up a little magick. Your spells wreak havoc on the natural world and all who live in it. You can turn Earth forces into murderous weapons, drive invaders mad or banish some to the underworld. Now the wrath of your sorcery is unleashed! You begin Dominus with spells at the ready, but in limited numbers. Each spell is made from components and recipes stored in the Spell Room. Use up the spells in the menu and you must return to the Spell Room to make more. When you run out of spell components, monsters must be deployed to collect more. Some components are quite rare and you may run out of them entirely. Some of the clans are stealing the very components you need to make spells. PURPOSE OF SPELLS — Destroy, confuse, mislead or capture the enemy. — Enhance the fighting ability and survival of your own monsters. — Defend against and steal the invader Magick. Identify mages. — Destroy or booby-trap the Kingdom's resources before the clans can snatch them. CAST A SPELL * Click the Spell Icon in Battlefield Mode to display the Spell menu. Click the arrows on the bottom of the menu to page through the listings. The number to the right of the spell indicates how many of that spell is available. * Click the desired spell to arm the cursor with that spell. * Point the cursor at an invader or monster and click to cast the spell. 15 Page 16 MAKE A SPELL ACCORDING TO THE BOOK OF MAGICK * Enter the Spell Room by clicking the Spell Room Icon. * Click tge Book of Magick to open it. Click on the left or right book corners to page through the recipes obe-by-one. OR * Click Spell List to open the menu of available spell recipes. Click the arrows on the bottom of the menu to page through the list. Click the desired spell . Its effect, components and amount in stock appear on the book pages. * If you know the components you need by sight you can pick them off the shelf by clicking on them. (The spell book must be closed. Click Book of Magick to close it.) * Click the Mixing Bowl to prepare one batch of the Spell. Each time you click, another batch is made. *Click on Inventory to display the list of components and how many you have. Double click the component and it will appear on the Component Scroll. OR * If you know a component by sight, just take some off the shelf by clicking on it. Its name will appear on the scroll. Remove a component by clicking on its name on the scroll. * When the components you want appear on the scroll, click on the Mixing Bowl to prepare a batch of the spell. * If you have the wrong mixture the Spell Failed scroll will appear. You will also lose one of each of the components you tried. (See Interrogation on page 18 and Spying on page 14. Learn about gathering Hidden Spell information on page 15.) THE COMPONENT INVENTORY * Click Inventory at the bottom of the screen. The Component count will appear next to the item. 16 Page 17 * You can also see the amount of a component in stock by looking at the shelves. The amounts will dwindle and disappear as you use it up. * Click again to close the Screen. TRAPS The Devourer clan has broken through to the Castle and are thrashing your monster palace guard. They march to the top of the stairs where food for their curiosity awaits. Wooden chests sit invitingly on the landing. You watch gleefully as a Devourer scout cracks open the chest and is bathed in a shower of acid. Two more stumble on trip wires. The first one is netted for transport to the interrogation room. The second luckier one is skewered by a crossbow arrow. A trap consists of two parts. The Trigger is the bait or mechanism that springs the trap. The Hazard is the mechanism that does the damage. To make a trap, pair a trigger and a hazard. The number of triggers and haz- ards in stock appears next their names at the bottom of the screen. Not all trap components will work together, although the trap will be created and added to inventory. It's up to the player to determine which combinations work and which combinations do not. Components used in bogus traps are wasted. PURPOSES OF TRAPS — Destroy the enemy. — Capture the enemy for interrogation and enslavement. — Guard resources and points of entry. MAKE A TRAP * Select a Trigger. Click Trigger to cycle through the available triggers. * Select a Hazard. Click Hazard to cycle through the available hazards. * Click Create to make a trap. Any traps made by you or your monsters will be listed in the Trap Inventory. 17 Page 18 * If you have traps already made, click Inventory to display the type and number of completed traps on hand. Click the arrows on the bottom of the menu to page through the listings. Click on the trap you want to make. Its parts will appear on the screen. * Click Create. If you have the components on had, the trap will be created. MAKE THEM TELL: INTERROGATION His name is Ato-Amo a member of the Eternal clan. His eyes flash with ter- ror as the red-hot poker is jabbed at him. Yet when questioned he is defiant. How admirable he is... stupid too, but very impressive. You ask him if he likes armor and he seems disinterested. You ask him about Magick and he perks up. So, its Magick. A piece falls into place. Now its time to find his leader and talk some more. The Interrogation Room is where you squeeze vital information out of cap- tives. But first you must have someone to "grill". Capture invaders with Net and Pit traps. Or use Teleport or Net spells. When captured, invaders will vanish from the battlefield and appear on a prisoner list in the interro- gation room according to clan affiliation. Interrogation is an art. A certain tactic will cause one captive to "spill his guts" while another prisoner may require a different approach. REASONS TO INTERROGATE CAPTIVES — Find out components of hidden spells. — Negotiate agreements with clans. — Find out why they are invading and which resources a certain clan needs. — Understand clan alliances and enemies. — Discover what they fear. INTERROGATE A PRISONER * Enter the Interrogation Room. Click the clan picture of the group you want to Interrogate. * Click a name in the Captives Menu. Click the arrows on the bottom of the menu to page through the list of prisoners. The selected prisoner will be brought out of the Lair. * Click a question category from the top of the Conversation Screen. It will display questions from within that category. The next window specifies the question still more. The last window poses that question from gentle to threatening. 18 Page 19 * Vary the types and intensity of the questions according to the prisoner's response. * The prisoner's answer will appear in the Response Box at the bottom of the Conversation Screen. NOTE: All spy information is stored automatically in the War Room. There is no need to take notes. Get this information by ordering a report from your generals. (See page 12.) THE KENNELS Your Jailers...How ugly they are! But these tortured souls are beauties com- pared to the hideous monsters they ride herd over. But those creatures rat- tling impatiently in their cages are the first line of defense for the kingdom. Without them you would be doomed. Some are surprisingly intelligent or courageous in battle. Others resists spells or race to the attack with great speed. And if they do not serve your purposes, you can send a few of them to the Monster Mixing Room and create a special surprise for the invaders. The Kennels store the caged monsters of your army. They also contain captured clan members who were imprisoned here after interrogation. In the Battlefield Mode all will appear in the Monster Icon Menu. They are also your stock for mixing even more lethal soldiers in the Mixing Room. Select a Monster for the Mixing Room * Click a jailer's picture to view the monsters under his control. * Click a jail ceil to view the Stats Screen of a monster or captive imprisoned inside. Review the attributes of a monster with an eye for mixing it with another monster or monsters. Click Exit to close the Stats Screen of the selected monster. * View the stock of another jailer by clicking the picture on the bottom of the screen. 19 Page 20 * Click Mix to send a monster to the Monster Mixing Room, select a maximum of 6 monsters which is the limit for the Monster Mixing Room. THE MONSTER MIXING ROOM The results are sometimes beyond belief and the effort is no more difficult than a grandmother's soup recipe. For this frightening concoction you added a new ingredient, hatred. During interrogation of a Devourer named Pexinori you found out his clan despises the Order. Further questions directed at Order clan member Nebon revealed that the feeling was mutual. They detest the Devourers. Now a Devourer stands in the Mixing Room glaring at an arch enemy and they are about to become one. Two Drakes and a Braineater are thrown in to make an extra nasty being. What will you name it? The Monster Mixer consists of 6 pedestals arranged around a central Pedestal Mixer. Five pedestals draw a specific attribute from the Monster standing on it. The attributes are: :Speed :Intelligence :Appearance :Attack :Defense The sixth pedestal multiplies attack, defense, speed and intelligence of the monster standing on it. The attribute pedestal positions change from game to game. Point the cursor at a pedestal and press Spacebar to find the position of each attribute. 20 Page 21 MIX A MONSTER * Select from 2 to 6 monsters from the Kennels and send them to the Mixing Room. * Click Castle Icon and Mixing Room Icon to enter the Mixing Room. * Click on a Monster to move it to the pedestal you want. The cursor will become a skull when you have the monster in control. * To swap positions of monsters, click the first monster posi tion to arm the Skull Cursor. Then click the second monster to complete the swap. * When you have the monsters positioned click the center Pedestal Mixer. The new monster appears as does its name in the Monster Created Scroll. If you want to name it yourself, click the scroll and type in the new name. Press Enter and the monster is renamed. * Click the monster and the Skull Cursor appears. Click on Lair in the upper right corner of the screen to send the Mixed Monster to the Kennels. Your new monster is now part of the Kennel Inventory in a cage called Mutants. It is also available in the Monster Icon in Battlefield Mode. Only you personally can deploy a Mixed Monster. In battle this monster can be identified by a yellow icon floating over its head and large size compared to other monsters. THEY'RE IN THE CASTLE!: HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT The clans storm the castle's 6th floor slaughtering and looting. Eternals and Raveners are everywhere. A wave of winged Dark Folk has smothered your Carniferns and Wolf Warriors. They push on toward the seventh level. You drive the chariot down. They see you dart around a corner and 20 invaders stampede down a maze hallway at you. You push yourself into a corner so they must strike from the front. You raise a deadly hand. A fireball engulfs the first five attackers. Still more fall as your flaming spell burns deeper into the mob. Sword drawn, you lash out and 3 more invaders crumple to the floor.... 21 Page 22 Chariot Mode is where the Overlord strikes the clans with his own hand. It is the most dangerous form of combat because all invaders in the area stop looting and mob the Overlord. * Move the Overlord by pressing and holding Ctrl and moving the cursor direction. * Attack by left clicking to swing the sword and right clicking to shoot fireballs. * Retreat by clicking Chariot Icon. In Chariot Mode a Health Meter is at the right of the screen under the Chariot Icon. Retreat when the meter becomes low to slowly gain back health. If the health drains from the meter during combat the Overlord is defeated and THE GAME IS OVER. If the invaders reach the Throne Room (floor VIII of the castle), the Overlord is forced into Chariot Mode and must defeat all Throne Room invaders before the Chariot can be recalled. THE CLANS These are the clans, eight invader tribes who want to reduce your king- dom to a smoldering wreckage. Their wants, needs and alliances change with each game, but their destructive nature will not. Some fire arrows or hurl spears. Others wield axes or attack with their bare hands. They all are headed for your kingdom. 22 Page 23 VICTORY OR DEFEAT Win Dominus by defeating all the clans in battle or negotiating a withdraw- al. The Game is lost when the Overlord is defeated in battle. NOTE: Endings differ slightly depending on the difficulty level. SAVING AND LOADING GAMES To stop playing and save a game: * Press Esc (when a warning screen is not displayed) to dis- play the Game Screen. * Click Save Game. Save up to 5 games. Click on the position you want to save the game in. The words "Game saved successfully." will appear at the bottom of the screen. * Click Quit Dominus. To load a saved game: * Click Load Game. * Click the desired game. CREDITS Manual by Neil Hanshaw, Hanshaw Ink Designers: Gregory A. Thomas,Janice Linden-Reed, Matthew Crysdale, Jeff Thomas, Tony Caton, Programmers: Alick Dziabczenko, Tony Caton Lead Artist: Eric Browning Artists: Dean Lee, Bill Stanton Musical Scores: Mitchell Stein, Russell Lieblich Quality Assurance: Brian Schorr, Mike Schmitt, Thomas Marx, Frank Hom, Top Star Computing Produced for Visual Concepts by: Gregory A. Thomas Produced for U.S.Gold by: Brian Schorr Special Thanks: Julie Schorr, Eileen Noguchi, Elizabeth Lawrence, Joseph Olin, Shay Hogan, Robert Botch, Eric Abraham, Ed Anderson, Moore & Price Design 23 Page 24 WAR STRATEGIES 24 Inside back cover LIMITED WARRANTY U.S.Gold reserves the right to make improvements in the product described in this manual, at any time and without notice. U.S.Gold makes no warranties expressed or implied, with respect to this manufactured material, its quality, merchantability or fitness from any particular purpose. If any defect arises during the ninety day limited warranty on the product itself (i.e., not the software program, which is provided "as is") return it in its original condition to the point of purchase. COSTUMER SERVICE Please read the following section before calling the HELP Line: Because of the millions of different hardware and software combinations possible with today's PC's, you may still have to refer to your computer manufacturer, or software publisher in order to properly configure their product to run with our game. If at all possible, be near your computer when you all. The Customer Service agent will need specific information about your machine and may need you to access or change some files while you are on the phone. If it is not possible to be near your computer, be sure to have: *A listing of all your machine's hardware and its settings. *The contents of your AUTOEXECBAT.EXE and CONFIG.SYS files. *All the information listed after CHKDSK or MEM command. *The current configuration of your game. Our HELP Line number is 021 326 6418 (open 9.00AM to 5.00PM, Monday to Friday). Back cover U.S.Gold Ltd., Units 2/3 Holford Way, Holford, Birmingham B6 7AX. Tel: 0121-625-3366 © 1994 U.S.Gold Ltd. and Visual Concepts Entertainment, Inc. Dominus is a trademark of Visual Concepts Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. U.S.Gold is a registered trademark of U.S.Gold Ltd. Category:Dominus Category:Manuals